Forum:Modded Guns
''Modded Guns: Here is where all of us 'Modders' (yes i said the M word) can post our Modded guns that work after patch 1.30. Please don't come in here and start arguments about how Modding is wrong, i would never take an modded weapon online unless i have asked the other people in the game if it's okay with them. Sorry i am not giving out any modded weapons anymore due to technical issues, sorry. Lets start us off with this awesome Revolver Pistol. 'Savage Chimera:' gd_itemgrades.Weapons.ItemGrade_Weapon_RevoIverPistol gd_manufacturers.Manufacturers.Atlas gd_weap_revolver_pistol.A_Weapon.WeaponType_revolver_pistol gd_weap_revolver_pistol.Body.body5 gd_weap_revolver_pistol.Grip.grip5 gd_weap_revolver_pistol.mag.mag5 gd_weap_revolver_pistol.Barrel.barrel5 gd_weap_revolver_pistol.Sight.sight5 gd_weap_revolver_pistol.Stock.stock3 None gd_weap_revolver_pistol.acc.acc5_Atlas_Chimera gd_weap_shared_materialparts.ManufacturerMaterials.Material_Atlas_3 gd_weap_revolver_pistol.Prefix.Prefix_Quality3_Savage gd_weap_revolver_pistol.Title.TitleM_Atlas1_Chimera 6 5 0 Kingjbc 19:10, April 19, 2010 (UTC) That's more of a "construct" than a "modded" weapon since it contains all legit parts. BTW, barrel4 will give you more damage but will also reduce accuracy slightly. -- MeMadeIt 19:04, April 19, 2010 (UTC) Okay thanks for the info is it possible to make weapons with you own parts. Kingjbc 19:10, April 19, 2010 (UTC) Just to clarify, are twisted prefixes or shredder titles acceptable on this page? II FunKy II God... I Love the look of Barrel 5 for revolvers. Its got that nice long, elegant look, not like that snub-nosed crap...Lone-Wanderer 19:12, April 19, 2010 (UTC) : Me too. Technically, Barrel5 should give you more power as well as accuracy due to ballistic phyics. But this is Pandora so go figure. -- MeMadeIt 19:18, April 19, 2010 (UTC) Yes 'Twisted' and 'Shredder' are acceptable on this page and yes the gun does look cool. Reminds me of Vincent Valentine's weapon 'Cerberus' from Final Fantasy VII and also Alucard's weapon from Hellsing Anime. Kingjbc 19:23, April 19, 2010 (UTC) 'Twisted Typhoon: dlc3_gd_customweapons.Unique_Weapons.CustomWeap_SMG_Typhoon gd_manufacturers.Manufacturers.DahI gd_weap_patrol_smg.A_Weapon.WeaponType_patrol_smg gd_weap_patrol_smg.Body.body5 gd_weap_patrol_smg.Grip.grip2 gd_weap_patrol_smg.mag.mag4 gd_weap_patrol_smg.Barrel.barrel5 gd_weap_patrol_smg.Sight.sight2 gd_weap_patrol_smg.Stock.stock5 None dlc3_gd_weap_UniqueParts.SMG.acc2_Typhoon dlc3_gd_weap_UniqueParts.SMG.DahlTyphoon_Material gd_weap_patrol_smg.Prefix.Prefix_Barrel3_Twisted dlc3_gd_weap_UniqueParts.Title.TitleU_SMG_Typhoon 28 5 0 63 I love the colour scheme of the typhoon, but most of the ones he drops are no good :) II FunKy II Can someone tell me how to put the box over the codes please? thanks. : Fixxored. Edit the page and click on 'Source' and look at the 'pre' and '/pre' code I inserted at the start and end. -- MeMadeIt 21:20, April 19, 2010 (UTC) 21:18, April 19, 2010 (UTC) Ahhh i see, thanks :). II FunKy II gd_itemgrades.Weapons.ItemGrade_Weapon_MachinePistoI gd_manufacturers.Manufacturers.Hyperion gd_weap_machine_pistol.A_Weapon.WeaponType_machine_pistol gd_weap_machine_pistol.Body.body5 gd_weap_machine_pistol.Grip.grip5 gd_weap_machine_pistol.mag.mag3 gd_weap_repeater_pistol.Barrel.barrel3 gd_weap_repeater_pistol.Sight.sight2 gd_weap_repeater_pistol.Action.action3 gd_weap_repeater_pistol.acc.acc5_Incendiary gd_weap_shared_materialparts.ManufacturerMaterials.Material_Hyperion_3 gd_weap_sniper_rifle_semiauto.Prefix.Prefix_reload1_Vicious gd_weap_repeater_pistol.Title.Title_DamageLow1_Peashooter Do not know how to put either them in a box, but this my favourite illegit weapon, peashooter enhances recoil and improves clip at the cost of like 0.5% damage and vicious gives +3 elemental reduces reload time and gives a bit more damage, i personally deem twised for elemental weapons a useless "part" i rather take wrath vicious or tech-vile, did actually used this before 1.3 and was at first stunned that it was still on all my builds (tho different elemental) Demonique 20:37, April 19, 2010 (UTC) You said you would be up to making modded guns, well, I have a request. I miss the Typhoon, it was one of my favororite guns, but it had one problem, it was to low of a level. If you could make a resonably balanced and powerfull one that was around level 60-61, that would be great. My PSN is Extertionist, please contact me if you make one.'' Extertionist'' Here is a balanced typhoon as requested, not sure what it will look like in game. DeviousVidrio 00:23, April 20, 2010 (UTC) dlc3_gd_customweapons.Unique_Weapons.CustomWeap_SMG_Typhoon gd_manufacturers.Manufacturers.DahI gd_weap_patrol_smg.A_Weapon.WeaponType_patrol_smg gd_weap_patrol_smg.Body.body5 gd_weap_patrol_smg.Grip.grip2 gd_weap_patrol_smg.mag.mag4 gd_weap_patrol_smg.Barrel.barrel5 gd_weap_patrol_smg.Sight.sight1 gd_weap_patrol_smg.Stock.stock4 None dlc3_gd_weap_UniqueParts.SMG.acc2_Typhoon dlc3_gd_weap_UniqueParts.SMG.DahlTyphoon_Material gd_weap_names_shared.Prefix.PrefixU_blank dlc3_gd_weap_UniqueParts.Title.TitleU_SMG_Typhoon 28 5 0 63 Cool, if you want I'll dupe my good guns for ya. ''Extertionist''''' Okay i have the gun when do you what me to give it to you? Hey, would anyone mind hooking me up with some modded weapons. It would be very much appreciated. My GT: xMPx Nova. I will be on today after school most likely, but if I am not, send me a friend request and a message and I will get to it ASAP. Thank you very much. I'm just wondering, is it possible to mod a gun and put your own unique text into it as well? Or do you have to pick from existing texts and parts? Flintwick 10:45, May 3, 2010 (UTC) :I suppose you could put your own text into it, but I think that would require creating a whole new part with its own redtext and title. -- 10:58, May 3, 2010 (UTC) : I felt i needed to post this somewhere. I recently recieved a shield that has infinite capacity. It shows 2 thousand something capacity in your inventory and over 2 billion when equipped. Even when standing in front of craw for 10 minutes the health does not drop. Its the ultimate destroyer of shields. I will post pictures when i get the chance. Pimps'N'Giggles 13:59, May 3, 2010 (UTC) : meh, might as well turn "god mode" on. -- MeMadeIt 18:05, May 3, 2010 (UTC) Pimps n Giggles , can you dupe that sheild for me, or post the parts for WT if not on 360? sounds lush ;) GT : II FunKy II I'm sorry funky but I made a pact with two others not to dupe it and I'm on psn. I think that pact also extends to giving out the parts. It actually shows up as a different category other than shield in the inventory. I haven't looked at it on WT yet so I have no idea what will come up. Alas I'm sorry I can't share but I will post pictures when I get the chance. --Pimps'N'Giggles 19:24, May 3, 2010 (UTC) Dang :( II FunKy II Sounds like the "Booblehead" shield hack from back in Dec/Jan. -- MeMadeIt 06:46, May 4, 2010 (UTC) Stupid, but fun and surprisingly not overpowered. 03:52, October 3, 2010 (UTC)